Project Focal Point
by Max Chronicle
Summary: "I was seven the day Tachyon attacked Fastoon." For the Lombaxes, it was a tragedy, but their flight ushered in a chain of events no one could have predicted. Now, watch as young Terin Arc grows alongside friends and family and discovers that with the Cragmites gone it doesn't mean that everyone is now a die hard Lombax fan. *Prequel of To Travel The Days*
1. Chapter 1

_Holo-diary Of Terin Arc_

 _Summer Of_ _Year 533_ _8_

 _We_ _had_ _c_ _o_ _me_ _out safely on the other side. Then other people_ _arrived in big white ships_ _._ _They told us to get in._ _T_ _hey took us all_ _to_ _these_ _super_ _big_ _buildings_ _._ _I'_ _d_ _asked Mother and Father where we were going; they both answered, "A safe place."_ _I believed them._ _After we landed,_ _everyon_ _e_ _was_ _separated and_ _put into_ _big_ _groups, each group going into_ _one of the_ _building_ _s_ _. Our_ _group went into the building_ _marked_ _with_ _a giant blue_ _"A"._

 _Once inside, we were given a room to stay in._ _It was small._ _Mother said that_ _e_ _veryone who had run from the scary fish-robots was given a place to stay._ _She said it would be our home until everything_ _settled_ _._ _Later,_ _t_ _here was a knock at our door and Father answer_ _ed_ _it. Two elders walked in and they began talking_ _to Father._ _They_ _ask_ _ed_ _him_ _to_ _help with the 'new arrivals' as they put it. Father agreed_ _and_ _left with them… but not before he_ _gave Mother a_ _kiss and me and the twins a big hug goodbye._

 _It was sad to see him go so quickly… but_ _t_ _hat was_ _a some time ago_ _._ _I don't know how long we stayed in th_ _at_ _'_ _safe place',_ _but_ _soon_ _,_ _Mother and Father found a_ _real_ _place for us_ _to live in_ _._ _A new place to call 'home'._ _S_ _ometimes,_ _it_ _feels as if nothing happened._ _But_ _if you_ _l_ _ook around,_ _you_ _can see that not_ _everyone made it. You can see it on the faces of other people._ _I once heard_ _Father_ _say_ _t_ _hat people don't like_ _the Azimuth clowder_ _because of what happened._

 _I never had any friends before Tachyon attacked, but I know that there are kits like me who have lost their parents to th_ _at_ _Cragmite._ _Kits_ _w_ _ho have lost their own lives to the Cragmite._ _S_ _ometimes_ _I_ _wish that I was all grown up so I could save them all._

 _No loss._

 _No_ _tears._

 _No cragmites._

 _But I'm not all grown up; I'm just a kit. A kit that—_

"—Terin?" someone called out. Terin looked up from his holo-diary to see his bedroom door swing open slowly, revealing the snow-colored, furry face of his mother: Karen Arc.

"Hi, Mom," Terin greeted, hastily placing the holo-diary beside him, hiding it from his mother's view. Karen's expression grew stern, and she narrowed her eyes at Terin. "You're talking to the diary again, are you?"

Terin paused, not giving an answer. Karen sighed, then walked in. Dressed in a short-sleeve, knee-length yellow dress, she stood quite tall, about the norm in height for female lombaxes. Once at the edge of Terin's bed she adjusted the dress then kneeled down in front of her son.

"Terin, could you please look at me?" Karen pleaded, watching as Terin had his head bowed in sorrow. She waited a few seconds, waiting for a response. When Terin didn't respond, she placed a hand under Terin's chin and lifted his head up, making him look at her. "It's good that you want to talk about it Terin," she pressed on, "But, we're here too. Don't exclude me or your father, okay? We were all affected by Tachyon's attack."

Terin tried opening his mouth to say something, but found that he couldn't. All he made was a small, sad and pathetic mewl. So he instead flung his arms around his mother's neck and cried—placing his chin on his mother's shoulder. Karen wrapped her son in a hug and pulled him in close, gently rubbing his back while whispering soothingly, trying her best to calm down her son.

"It'll be alright Terin. It'll be alright."

They both held their embrace for some time, and in that time, silence filled the room. Pulling away and placing her hands on his shoulders, Karen looked into her son's eyes, holding the gaze of brown to crimson.

"You're not just a kit," Karen began, echoing her son's earlier words, "you're a sweet boy who just wants to end all the heartache." She placed a hand on Terin's head and ruffled it gently. "Never be afraid to talk to others, okay. While it's good that you open up, there's more than just your diary. Got it?"

"O… okay," Terin answered, hugging his mother one last time. Pulling away, Karen looked up at the time. A look of disbelief briefly flashed across her features, but she quickly gather herself. Terin watched his mother with interest as she then turned to look out the window. He turned his head to look out the window too. What greeted them both was a sky dark with nighttime and dotted and the stars.

"Is it bedtime, Mom?"

"Yes it is," Karen answered, standing back up. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I am," Terin said proudly. "See," he smiled, showing his mother a mouth full of white teeth. Karen smiled herself before laughing. "I can see that, but how about your pajamas." Terin looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his favorite red t-shirt and navy blue shorts combo. Not pajama material.

'Oh," Terin giggled, following his mother as she walked to his closet. Opening the door, Karen quickly went though outfit after outfit until she came to a section that she had designated as 'wearable to bed'. She reached in and pulled out a paint splattered tan shirt that was one size to big for him. When Terin was little, it served him well as a smock that would cover him and his clothes, but now that he grew up and grew out of his painting phase, Karen kept it around as a suitable pajama shirt. Next to it was a pair of gray flannel pants that fit Terin perfectly. She pulled that out to and handed them both to Terin.

"Okay, Terin," Karen began, moving toward the bedroom door. "I'll be back in five minutes, okay. I want to see you in your pajamas and in bed by then."

"Okay Mom."

* * *

A loud ring sounded off as Karen reached the bottom step of the stairwell. Her head turned instantly to a small wall-mounted device located right to the kitchen's living room entrance . Attached to it was an ear piece which Karen grabbed as she reached the machine. Fitting it comfortably in her ear, she pressed one of the two buttons underneath where the receiver fit onto the device.

"Arc Residence. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Karen asked cordially. She smiled knowing that her younger days at customer service never left her. She knew how to deal with people… especially the one currently speaking with her.

"Hmm, 'whom do **I** have the pleasure of speaking to" she asks?" The words were heavily teasing, but warm. Karen could almost hear the smirk behind them. "Only the most pleasant, sociable, bright..." Karen sighed and shook her head, despite the amiable grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"That's really sweet honey, but flattery won't get you anywhere. You used that one three days ago,"

"No, that can't be right; I used that one three weeks ago," Gavin replied. The sound of typing was barely audible to Karen's ears as she looked around, taking in the spotless rooms from the where she stood.

"So," Karen asked, changing the topic. "Late night tonight?"

Gavin stopped typing and sighed, "Indeed. The entire firm's backed up. Trying to reorganize an entire population of one dimension into another is just brutal. It's a real blessing that I could find work again and all that but, it pains me to be away from you and the kits."

"I'm sure but I can manage though," Karen said softly as she walked toward the stairs.

"Are the kits in bed yet?" Gavin asked after a few moments. Karen noticed that he was now going through some papers. From the noise he was making, it seemed to Karen that it was a lot of papers.

"The twins are in bed and I'm about to put Terin down as well," she replied, turning around to climb the last flight of stairs. As she was neared the top step, she heard a sneeze.

"Was that you honey?" Karen asked.

"What was I supposed to be?" Gavin asked, a bit uncertain.

"I'd heard someone sneezing, thought it was you." Karen said as she turned left and walked toward the end, heading for her son's room.

"Nobody's sneezing here; it must've been Terin."

"Sure seems that way then. Do you want me to say goodnight to him for you?" Karen questioned as she reached the for door handle.

"No, I can… hold on, someone's knocking on the door," Gavin began. "Come in!" Karen noticed that his call sounded quieter than normal. She could barely make out conversation on the other end.

" _He could be awhile then._ "

Opening the door, she walked back into Terin's room, dimly lit as she glimpsed her son turning down his night-light.

"Is that good?" She asked. Terin jumped and turned around. He visibly lowered his shoulders upon seeing his mother. Terin bobbed his head up and down before hopping into bed, throwing the covers aside as he settled in. Karen walked up to the foot of the bed and sat down on it. She pulled the covers over Terin, hiding all but his head beneath his blanket.

"Thanks Mom," he said, freeing an arm to pull Karen in for a hug. She complied, wrapping her son up in a tight embrace before loosening up to plant a kiss on Terin's forehead.

"You're welcome," she whispered tenderly, pulling him back in for one last hug. "Remember Terin," she began, "we're here for you. Your father and I love you and want to help you." Karen pulled away, placing a digit underneath Terin's chin, raising his face so she could look into his eyes. She noticed that innocent crimson gaze shimmered, indicating fresh tears were welling up. Yet, Terin nodded slowly whispering 'okay'. It held together, but the pain struck a chord in Karen's heart. She blinked and found the faint beginning of her own tears.

"It hurts me to see you this way," Karen said. "But promise me you'll come to us whenever you need anything. Together we're in and together we'll get out."

"Alright, Mom. I love you."

She lowered her hand and stood up. Walking for the door, she opened it and flicked the switch, leaving the only source of illumination Terin's night-light which spouted orange stars on the ceiling. Karen admired them for a moment but faced her son again.

"One more thing: your father says goodnight."

"Okay. Tell him I said goodnight too."

She smiled, despite a lonely tear falling down her cheek. "I will. Good night, Terin. See you in the morning."

* * *

 **AN: There you have it. Chapter 1 of Terin's backstory. I'd like to apologize for the length of time it took to post this.**

 **Now, about chapter 23 of TTTD... I would like to spend some more time on PFP and post a few more chapters to this before heading back over; however, I'm a bit unsure.**

 **So, as always, if you choose, don't forget to fav, follow, or leave a review and I'll see you next time.**

 **Max out.**


	2. Chapter 2

A placid stillness pervaded the early morning atmosphere of the quiet suburbs. Most of the early morning commuters had left home by the time a certain bedroom door opened, revealing two young lombax girls. Twins: their platinum and fern colored fur dimmed in the shadowy hall. Both were dressed in long-sleeved pajamas: one in light blue and the other in dark pink. They tiptoed down the hall then took a sharp left, slowly making their way for the door close to the turn. The girl in pink reached for the door handle and turned around, placing a digit to her mouth, indicating that silence was necessary. The girl in blue giggled quietly, following her sister as she stepped into the bedroom.

Against the ceiling, the orange stars faded into the white drywall as the bright morning sun shone through the uncovered window, directing its light onto a comfortable, sleeping sliver lombax.

"How—"

"—shhh!" The kit in pink hissed turning toward her sister, intently staring her down. Gradually, she turned her head and glanced at her older brother.

No movement. They were still in the clear.

"Quiet," she mouthed. Her sister nodded and together they resumed their slow tiptoe. They crouched low upon reaching the side of the mattress. The kit in pink looked at her sister and held up three fingers. Then, after a brief second, two fingers. Finally, one finger stood high. Upon lowering her index, they both jumped up and shouted: "WAKE UP, TERIN!"

Startled, said lombax opened his eyes, shot up instantly and emitted a sharp cry. He looked around, immediately laying eyes on his sisters who were grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him out of bed, begging him to come play with them. Realizing to late what was happening, Terin was pulled off his bed and fell haphazardly to the floor, both sisters letting go of him upon his landing.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Terin asked getting up, his tone a bit irritated and harsh.

"We want you to come play with us," they said together, but not quite in unison. "We're bored."

Terin climbed back into bed, grabbed some covers and threw them over his head, "Later, I'm tired," he answered.

"Please," the twins pleaded, holding out the first 'e' sound. Loud, fake snoring was their only answer.

"Meanie!" The kit in blue started. She stuck her tongue out at Terin.

"Sara," her sister began, "don't do that."

Sara retracted her tongue and turned to her sister, pouting fiercely. "But—"

A firm head shake from her sister silenced Sara but the look on her face said it all. She still believed her big brother was being a big 'meanie'. However, her sister had an idea and let Sara know by pointing to the door. "Oh... got it, Ava," Sara said aloud, prompting a stifled squeal from Ava who put a digit to her lips.

"Quiet," she mouthed. Upon recognizing the command, Sara nodded and followed her sister out the door. They retraced their steps back to where they had to take a left to get to Terin's room. It was here that they ran into their mother who had just come up from downstairs. Unbeknownst to both Sara and Ava, Karen was well aware of their problem and came to help. Donned in a cheery yellow sweater and blue jeans, she surprised the twins by voicing their problem: "Terin still in bed?"

The twins shared a look before nodding.

Karen smiled inwardly, her head turning toward her son's bedroom. She gestured to it, "Well you two, let's go get your brother out of bed."

The twins giggled and turned away, quickly heading toward their brother's door as Karen followed close behind, smiling as she watched the her daughters' mounting excitement. As they reached the simple laminate barrier, Karen looked down at the twins, asking them if they were ready.

"We are," they said together. Looking up again, Karen turned the knob.

It refused to move.

A look of confusion flashed across her face for a split second as she turned the knob. It jiggled noisily in the confines of her hand. Karen let go of the handle, taking a moment to breathe.

"Terin," Karen said aloud, her words animated by a slowly rising firmness.. Below her, Sara and Ava gave the other an unsettled glance. They heard this voice before.

"Yes mother," the faint sound of the young lombax kit returned, sounding deflated.

"Did you lock this door?" Karen questioned. Yep, the twins thought, mother is definitely serious.

"I'm tired," Terin answered, "I'll play with them later."

"3..." Karen began, holding up the respective number of digits on her left hand. The sound of blankets could be heard moving about from outside the door.

"2..." Now footsteps, increasing in volume as their owner made his way closer to the door.

"1..." The sound of a lock turning was audible to all present as the door swung open, revealing three female lombaxes to the young male kit. However, the sight that captured Terin's attention was the closing of his mother's hand. Karen looked at her son for a moment, her eyes unable to lock onto Terin's, who was still looking at the closed hand. Relaxing, Karen lowered herself to come face to face with Terin. Still, he wouldn't look at her, instead gazing at both his sisters who stood gazing back at him, each one wondering what would happen next, not out of spite but out of worry.

To them, if Terin got in trouble, they'd be back at square one.

"Terin, look at me," Karen commanded. While there was a certain warmth and gentleness in her words, Terin refused to raise his eyes at his mother, knowing the austerity behind her firm brown stare. Finally, Terin gave in and looked back at Karen, his stare betraying his apologetic frame of mind.

"Terin," Karen began again, softening. "It's 11:15, you've had over fourteen hours of sleep. I think you can make a small sacrifice and play with your sisters." Here, Karen put an arm around her daughters and pulled them close. "They love you and just want to have a bit of fun."

Sara and Ava smiled, pleading with a big, continuous 'please'. Terin dropped his head slightly, but soon found himself smiling, breaking under the pressure of their relentless plea. "Alright," Terin said, raising his head to look at his family. "I'll play."

"Great, but first, apologize," Karen said, removing her arms, letting them fall before standing back up. Terin looked to his sisters and exhaled. "Sara, Ava, I'm sorry I was a 'meanie'."

"It's okay Terin." Ava said first, "do you want to play hide-and-seek?"

Sara brightened immediately and gave a series of little claps, letting the tiniest of "yay" escape her. Terin smiled and nodded, "sure. Let's play."

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one, ready or not, here I come," Terin called out, opening his eyes. He scanned the room around him. His mother sat on the cozy dark brown rocking chair tucked away neatly in the farthest corner of the room. She was currently taking a sip of her drink while an open, face-down book rest on her lap. She set the cup down on a table next to her and looked at Terin. Discreetly, she pointed to the kitchen while she picked up her book and started to read from it. Terin nodded and immediately moved in.

He moved in cautiously, taking each step on the balls of his feet, resting them carefully on the floor before taking another step. Terin soon reached the threshold separating the family room and the kitchen and looked around. Nothing looked out of place to him. But, when sight failed him, he used his ears. Leaning in, Terin listened.

...

...

...

There. Quiet breathing. Terin looked across the lower cabinets, trying to find the cabinet one of his sister was hiding in. He ruled out all the one-door cabinets—too small. Directly ahead of him, the sink went—too many things in there. To the right, next to the fridge was a set of double doors where the pots and pans rested when not in use. Possible, if one reorganized better than it was. But he would of heard it had someone tried to hide in there, so nope. That left one last choice: the pantry hiding beside and a small ways behind pots and pans cabinet. Terin inched in the kitchen making his way to the closed white doors of the pantry. The breathing had stifled for the moment but he was sure of someone behind the doors. He reached his destination noiselessly and placed a hand on the handle. He pushed it aside, the door gliding smoothly across the tile floor.

"Found you, Ava," Terin said as his sister immediately moved behind the other door. Terin peeked in and grabbed her arm before he pulled her out. Ava groaned audibly. "Again," she complained.

"Yep, now come on, let's go find Sara. Probably hiding under the bed again." Both Ava and Terin headed for the stairs where they quickly ascended the steps on their tiptoes. Once they reached the top step, Terin and Ava looked around. To the right, some steps away, lay Terin's bedroom. Down at the end was their parents' bedroom. About mid-way between the two rooms was a bathroom; opposite to it was the twins' bedroom. All of the entryways were open, leaving one to go about from room to room should they fail to find Sara.

"Ava," Terin whispered, "search your room, I'll search mine. When that's done, come back here."

"Okay," Ava answered, moving toward her room at a cautious pace. Terin turned and headed straight for his room. Peeking in, he glanced around the room, his blankets layed in a crumpled pile of heap on top of his bed. Unmoved, too. Terin got down on his knees and lowered his head. He saw nothing under his bed. That would only leave the closet left to check. Terin stood back up and walked toward it. His ears couldn't pick up any subtle noises so he believed Sara wasn't in here, but he'd check anyway.

"Ha, found you!" Terin could hear the excitement in Ava as she loudly announced her success to the second floor, most likely the entire house. Sara's reply came in a audible sigh of disappointment. This was probably only heard by the three of them. Terin walked out of his room and met his sisters doing the same. He gestured for them to follow him down the stairs and together, they descended down the stairwell.

"Who won?" Sara asked as they entered the family room.

"Uh, no one won, Sara." Terin answered. "We just kept switching seekers until we decide to do something else... which is me, because I'm hungry."

"Actually," Karen began, drawing the three kit's attention, "Ava won the first three games, then Sara one game, followed by Terin, then Sara won this one, making it 3 to 2 to 1 with the current winner being Ava."

"No fair," Sara pouted.

"Good job sis," Terin said, placing a hand on Ava's shoulder, giving her a small shake.

"Sara," Karen cut in again, "be a good sport; say good job to Ava."

Sara didn't say anything at first, but Terin gently leaned in and whispered, "Come on Sara. Do you want to get in trouble."

Again, Sara didn't say anything, instead looking very moody. Terin rolled his eyes and looked to his Mom. He lifted his index finger, indicating that he needed only another moment. "How about this: after lunch, we'll go outside and play some tag."

A small twitch in Sara's expression meant that Terin's little plan did the trick. However, there was still the matter of saying 'good job' to Ava.

"I'll help you with that," Terin said finally. No need. Sara spoke up then.

"Good job Ava, you won."

"Thanks Sara." Ava grabbed her sister and gave her a hug. Sara responded positvely while both mother and son watched. As they broke away, Karen stood up and came to stand next to her children.

"Thank you," she whispered to her son. He said 'thank you' before giving her a brief side hug. " "Now, Terin brings up a good point. It ten to noon and I'm sure you're hungry so, how about lunch now?"

"You already heard me Mom," Terin answered. He moved toward the kitchen before his Karen stopped him. "I can manage on my own, Terin, thank you though. However, all of my kittens are still wearing pajamas. Tell you what, go change and then, it you want, you can come and help."

"Sure Mom," they answered together before darting to and up the stairs. Karen turned to watch them go, before they dissapeared behind a complete one-eighty in the stairwell. She smiled, then turned away, gathering the things she needed to make lunch for their small group of four.


	3. Chapter 3

Terin looked in the mirror, inspecting the insides of his mouth, drawing out little 'ahh' noises before he glanced down, grabbing the cup next to him and drinking the contents in its entirety, gargling the water around his mouth before he leaned over the sink and spit the liquid out. He looked in the mirror again, giving his teeth one last check before turning to leave the bathroom, shutting off the lights behind him. Walking down the hall, Terin made a left turn and entered his room. Sitting on top of a made bed was a backpack—red and white with a lone strap. He grabbed the pack and lifted it over his head, setting the strap on his shoulder.

Terin turned around and exited his room, stepping back into the hallway. He moved to the stairs and quickly bounded down both flights.

"Well," a voice began upon noticing the young kit entering the spacious family room, "ready for the big first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Terin, stopping next to a window, looking each direction as if searching for something.

The one who spoke to Terin picked himself up out of his chair and moved behind the young lombax, placing a hand on his shoulder. Terin lifted his head and looked up at the lombax which stood over him. Standing under his wife Karen by just a few centicubits, the head of the Arc clowder was a firm set lombax; strong, confident, and proud. He looked down at Terin as his son said 'hello'.

"Are you ready for school?" Gavin inquired, giving Terin a gentle shake.

"Hmm... yes," replied the young Arc.

Together, they both turned back to the window and watched the calm morning on the cul-de-sac.

"Were you ready, Dad?" Terin asked abruptly after a good time had passed. The head of the Arc clowder was a tad surprised by the question. He raised a hand and scratched behind his ear, thinking back to his first day. After some quiet moments, Gavin answered, "I was. Yet I still asked my old man if he was."

"You did?"

"I did," Gavin smiled, a light laugh escaped his lips. "He said he was too. Who knows how far that line goes back?"

From behind, two surprises jumped out and hugged their brother. Terin flinched at the sudden grab, emitting a sharp yowl.

"Hi Terin," they greeted together, still not in unison.

"Hey Ava! Sara! How it's going?" Terin managed to get out as his sisters continued to innocently murder their brother by the power of hugs.

"Ok girls, I think that that's enough, let go," Karen said, stepping out from the hall into the living room.

Sara and Ava let go and bombarded their brother with questions. It was enough to make Gavin laugh out loud from behind, making Karen exhale in annoyance.

"Are you nervous?" Ava asked next, cutting Sara off, who pouted and stared rudely at her sister.

"Not really, sis." Terin answered. He shrugged, then continued on, "Look at Mom and Dad, they've done this."

"Albeit, in a different dimension," Gavin murmured under his breath, still audible to everyone in the room.

"Honey, that wasn't appropriate," Karen advised. She wasn't mad, just concerned. They all knew how it hit Terin, and Sara and Ava weren't to fond of talking about it either, but they were to young remember. It was just vague images for them. Terin however, like his parents, remembered it vividly. Terin looked up at his mother and put on his best smile, although if one looked closely, they could still tell it was weighted by memories.

"It's okay Mom. But Dad's right. This is a different place." Terin shuddered involuntary, his family watching silently. "'Just think of it as a different school in a different city'," he quoted, And remember, we _are_ just a call away."

"That's correct son..." Gavin said, sending his wife a look, mouthing "good job".

"Thank you," she sent back silently, walking up to Terin and kneeled down in front of him. Terin wasn't looking at her; his bright new black and white shoes held more interest. Karen placed her hands on her son's shoulders, gently giving him a shake. "Terin, we _are_ still here."

He nodded, looking up into his mother's face when he was done. Karen could see that her son held back... she put a hand on his cheek and gently stroked it.

"You're strong, like your father. But even he knew when he needed help."

Gavin came over and kneeled next to his wife, "It's why I married her."

Terin reached for his mother's hand and stopped it. "I'll be okay Mom, Dad; I promise." He smiled again, then wrapped his arms around both his parents' necks, pulling them in for a hug. They stayed still for a while. Once they seperated, Terin turned to face his sisters, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he spoke, his voice holding steady. "Does that answer your question Ava?"

Ava was stricken with silence, wide-eyed and wondering. She spoke after some time. "Yes, brother. It does."

Terin went and pulled his sister in for a hug that she returned. "When I come home, if there's no homework. I'll play all the games you and Sara want to play, okay?"

Sara brightened immeadiately, beating her sister to the exclamation, "You will?!"

"Sure." Terin pulled away only for Sara to fill the vacant spot, squealing a bajillion thank yous to her older brother. It was times like these that Sara adored her brother. She to broke off the embrace and asked, "Will you miss us?"

"Of course. I'll miss all of you," Terin answered animately, shifting the backpack strap on his shoulder.

"Good news champ, the bus is here," Gavin announced from the window. The three kits looked over to where Gavin was and saw him and their mother looking out the open blinds, watching as a yellow hoverbus rolled up to the house.

Karen moved over to the door and quickly unlocked it. She opened it up and Terin began walking to the door. At the door Terin paused, looked over his shoulder at his family, nodded and sprinted out, darting across the path, onto the dirt and onto the sidewalk where Terin vaulted up the steps into the bus. Once inside he stopped and turned around, "Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Dad! Goodbye Ava! Goodbye Sara!" Terin yelled out the door. He went back further inside the bus at the unheard command of the bus driver who closed the door after Terin complied. Together, husband and wife, sister and sister, watched as the yellow hoverbus peeled away, off the cul-de-sac and onto a side street.

"Goodbye, Terin. We'll see you soon," Gavin answered quietly, knowing only the three lombaxes standing beside him could hear. He took Karen inside the house. Sara and Ava shared one last look onto the street before turning around and following their parents inside, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

As he descended down the long aisle of lively lombax kits, Terin scanned the seats, looking for a place to sit. Rows of various warm and neutral colored lombaxes contrasted the specter, blue-gray interior. Some kits were deep in discussions with those next to them; others were sorting through their bags; others reading; and others simply kicking back, taking their time to enjoy the ride. It wasn't until Terin reached the back of the bus that what he was looking for unveiled itself to him. Although not empty, its only passenger was a small, bright sunset lombax seated next to the window and hunched over, sketching something on a notepad. Terin took off his backpack and set it down on the seat. Upon hearing the thump, the other kit paused his sketch and looked over, first at the source of the noise and then up at the lombax who stood next to it.

"Hello," Terin greeted, making eye contact with the other lombax. The other's chilly blue eyes returned a silent greeting, but beside that, nothing. Terin asked if he could sit here—to which he was given a positive answer. He plopped down next to the boy lombax and placed his backpack on his lap and started to look around, trying hard to act normal.

"So... what's your name?" The kit asked Terin as he began again to draw on the paper. Terin looked back at the boy and asked if he was talking to him.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh. My name's Terin, Terin Arc."

"Jace Gibbous."

"Cool."

Jace nodded and sat back up, lifting his drawing eye-level, turning it over to the window, allowing the light to shine on the paper. Terin craned his head over to take a better look at the artwork when Jace suddenly handed it over to him.

"No need," he said quietly.

Terin paused, looking a bit surprised by the abrupt offer. Slowly, he took the notepad. "Thanks," Terin said as he scanned the paper, quickly finding out for himself that the drawing was nothing short of amazing, albeit mostly unfinished.

"Hoverboots?" He asked Jace, who nodded silently in reply. Terin handed back the notepad and Jace put it away in his backpack. Afterward, he turned his head toward the window and placed his chin on the sill. Terin, unsure of what to do next, turned away and looked around his seat, hoping to spot another lombax he could chat with. Finding none, Terin straightened himself up and leaned back, hands resting calmly on his pack as he shifted his gaze forward, listening to the chatter of other kits as the hoverbus continued on its commute to the school.

* * *

Minutes passed before the bus crested over a hill, giving view to a wide, four tiered, domed, blue glass structure. Terin leaned over in his seat toward the window, trying to get a better view. Jace leaned back in his seat, staying out of Terin's way.

"Do you like it?" He asked him, chuckling quietly to himself.

"It's nice," Terin admitted, placing his cheek against the glass. Around them, several other lombaxes rose and mobbed over to their side, pushing and shoving other to make room. A concordant tumult of voices rang out, each sounding their own level of impression with the grand building. A few repeated taps on Terin's shoulder stole his attention as he looked behind him, finding Jace standing outside the crowd of lombax kits, backpack in hand, waving him over. Terin grabbed his backpack and manuvered his way around the others, stopping next to Jace.

"It was getting crowded," he remarked. Terin affirmed the statement and asked, "First time here?" Gibbous shook his head no.

"This will be my second year," he answered back, sliding his pack down his left arm, letting a strap rest on his shoulder.

"Well, this will be my first year," Terin returned, putting on his own backpack. Afterward, speakers came on and told every kit to take a seat. Jace and Terin looked toward the bus' front where the driver was speaking into a mic. They complied with the order and took an empty seat behind them. Others followed suit, some lombaxes scrambling around for their belongings before taking a seat.

"That's much better," the driver said, slowing the bus down to a stop. "Now, for the future I ask that each of you find a seat and stay there for the entirety of the trip. Failure to do so will result in a 'chat' with the Director."

"Mr. Proximo," Jace whispered under his breath. Terin couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a small smile on the muzzle of the flame-colored lombax. As the bus came to a stop and the 'whoosh' of opening doors trickled the ears of every lombax. Terin, Jace and the other kits stood up and made their way toward the door in a giant, muddled mess of vibrant color.

"Hey, quick question: how old are you?" Jace inquired, confused as he and Terin squeezed through the crowd, soon exiting the bus into the bright sunlight.

"Ten. You?" Terin returned as he stepped off to the side, allowing other kits to pass.

Jace moved next to him and with Terin, watched as other lombaxes scattered by. "Nine, I started here a year ago. How come I've never seen you before?"

Terin didn't reply. Instead he just stared ahead, watching as another bus cruised in behind the first bus, opening its doors to drop off its own passengers. Jace, visibly confused as he noticed the change that came over Terin. His ears drooped next to him as he tilted his head to one side, sudden revelation prompting him to venture his next question with a tentative whisper, "Are you one of the 'Other Lombaxes'?"

Seconds passed without an answer, Jace continued to scrutinze the silver lombax, watching his face for clues that would give him an answer. Terin didn't last long under Jace's constant gaze and he turned away, slumping his shoulders as he walked up the steps.

"H...h...hey, hey Terin, wait up!" Jace called as he started after him. "I didn't mean to ask it that way."

He reached for Arc's shoulder, only for Terin to turn and smack Gibbous' hand away.

"Yes Jace, I am an 'Other Lombax'," Terin replied bitterly. Jace saw welled tears in the other kit's eyes as he said this. Immediately, Jace apologized. For an answer, Terin turned back toward the school and followed other lombaxes inside. Jace stood frozen in place, watching silently as more kits brushed passed him and entered the school.

* * *

Terin looked up at the signs along the walls, looking for the restroom. Through tear-blurred eyes he found what he was looking for, brushing past another kit as Terin entered through the swinging door. Once inside he rushed into an open stall and shut it behind him. He took off his backpack and dropped it on the floor. Lastly, he sat himself on the toilet lid, placing his head into his hands and elbows onto his knees. His tail hung off limply, the tiny silver puffball at the end sat resting in air.

" _Great,_ " Terin thought causticly. It'd been less than five minutes and already he's been called out as an outcast. He sat there, allowing his mind to swim without direction for sometime, completely unaware of approaching footsteps. The owner of them came over to the stalls and walked into an empty one. Terin heard the door close and lock, causing his ears to droop unconsiously as he thought silently, " _Please just go away._ "

No such luck. Once the first lombax finished and started to wash his hands, another lombax walked in, calling his name out. "Terin! Hey Terin, you in here?"

It was Jace. No doubt about it. The other lombax left the bathroom, leaving the silver lombax and red lombax alone. Terin refused to answer however, lifting up his legs and grabbing his backpack off the floor. Jace walked up to the stalls and paused.

"Hey," he began, stuttering a bit, looking for the right words, "I'm sorry I asked." He stuck around for a moment and Terin could see the shuffling of Gibbous' shoes. "I didn't mean anything; I was just curious. Hope you can forgive me."

Terin watched as Jace left, soon hearing the swinging door close behind him. The distanct activity of lombax kits in the halls began to die down as the door came to a complete stop. Yet, he continued to sit on top of the toilet for some time, thanking the universe every minute of blessed silence he recieved. In total, that was only four, broken by an intercom coming on and a loud-spoken voice announced, "Hello students, this is Director Proximo. Orientation is about to start. All kits are to go to the assembly hall. All kits to the assembly hall. Thank you and I'll see you shortly."

The intercom was cut off and Terin was left with his insides groaning in frustration. Then suddenly, the idea of skipping the Orientation popped into his head. He let that roll around his mind for a moment, debating what might happen in each scenario.

Scenario #1: Thanks to his parents' duly preparations, he knew exactly which class he needed to be at each period. So skip Orientation, go straight to class once it's over and blend in with the crowd.

That was a good idea. It could work. Keep it.

Scenario #2: Don't skip it. Stop moping in the bathroom and go to Orientation. Leave when it's over. Go to class as normal.

Nothing wrong with it. That was the right decision. Keep it.

Scenario #3: Stay here and ignore classes period.

Horrible idea. If the school found out, his parents would find out and that would be the equivalent of a sound scolding and some sound spankings.

Terin easily ruled out scenario number three and sighed. One or two. Two or one. Both were solid ideas. However, his better lombax told him to get out and go. If he was late then so be it. He'll just apologize and hopefully that would be the end of it.

"Alright then," he told himself, "come on. Let's go." Standing up, Terin slipped his arm through the backpack strap and set it on his shoulder. Satisfied with how it rested, Terin moved to open the door. He walked out and headed by the sinks... pausing as he was about to pass. Should he? He didn't actually go go, yet, Terin remembered what his parents taught him.

" _Every restroom visit ends in a wash._ "

Sorry Mom and Dad, but not today. Terin quickly sped out of the bathroom and turned left, heading for the center of the school building. He looked along the walls, hoping for a sign to tell him the way. He found one, indicating that he was heading in the right direction. Terin continued speeding down the halls, ears alert for faculty who might be roaming the halls or have their rooms open and could hear hasty footsteps. At the entrance to the assembly hall, Terin breathed a huge sigh of relief, letting his shoulders slump in light of the small victory obtained. However, it wasn't over yet.

With a big inhale, Terin pushed the door open and hesitantly walked inside. He exhaled, standing alone in the doorway. The assembly hall was no monster in size but still of mighty proportions, fitting all nine hundred twenty-six kits along rows upon rows of theater seats. At the base of the room was a raised podium, and at the edge of the podium stood a lectern. To the side of the podium and up and to the right of the lectern, a banner rested: Desert orange with a white circle in the middle. Inside the circle, superimposed, were basic, brown, filled in shapes depicting a Lombax city. Behind the lectern, however, was a white and brown lombax, donned in an light blue blazer tucked neatly inside black work pants with black dress shoes completing the man's attire. He was too far away for Terin to pick out acute facial features but upon his own entrance into the assembly, everyone stopped and looked up at him.

"You're late," the man behind the lectern boomed, leaning into his microphone a little.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry for that. Promise to never let it happen again," Terin called out, faint blush coloring his sliver cheeks. Most kits just stared at him, a few snickered, and a few others looked away, seeing all they wanted or needed to see.

"May I be so bold as to ask what kept you so long?" The man inquired, letting irritation bleed through his words.

"Uhh," Terin began, still where he was upon entering the hall. "I had to go to the restroom."

The man behind the lecturn paused a moment, shook his head and said, "While that is understandable, if it persists, I must ask that you come earlier or take care of that at home. Please find a seat so we can finish today's orientation."

"Um, before I do that, may I ask who you are?" Terin asked, voice wobbly from bluntly asking such a question at point blank, right after he'd been told to do something. He was curious though.

"I am Director Burns Proximo," the man behind the lecturn answered. "And you?"

"Terin."

" Is that last name or first name. If first, your last name, if you will?"

Terin looked down at his feet, not wanting to answer such a question to such a large audience. "I didn't get that. Your last name again," Director Proximo asked, leaning right next to the microphone, thinking Terin didn't hear him the first time.

"Arc," Terin answered feebly. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat, his head still hung low.

"Don't be afraid, your clowder name is nothing to be ashamed of. However, I do need you to speak up. As loud as you were when you first entered the room; that would be perfect."

"His last name is Arc! Terin Arc! And none of you forget it!" Someone shouted, everyone's attention was grabbed by the it. Turning to face the source, everyone, especially Terin, could see Jace Gibbous standing up, wearing a proud smile on his face with a finger pointing to the silver lombax. All kits, even Terin, were utterly surprised by the gesture. Director Proximo however, wasn't even close to surprised in the slightest.

"Mr. Gibbous!" Proximo almost shouted to the sunset lombax. "Was I talking to you?!"

"No," Jace returned defiantly. "Sure he's new, but who else here isn't that way too. I for one welcome him."

"Jace! Enough!" Proximo shook his head, burdened at Jace's will to stand up for the new kit. Admirable yes, but this was wrong place wrong time. "I'll see you in my office when we're done here." He cleared his throat and continued, much more amiable this time, though still as loud as before though.

"Mr. Arc, I ask again that you find a seat so that I can wrap up today's orientation."

"Yes sir," Terin replied, quickly scanning the rows of seats for an empty one. He found one and made his way over to it, fast as he could manuever around other kits. Once he was settled in, albeit his backpack pushing into his back as it rested against the back of the seat, Director Proximo looked at his watch, purused his lips together, then sighed.

"It seems that time just isn't on our side today. You all have classes to get too and I have work," he stopped to stare blankly at Jace. "So as a last word, I ask that we all stand and say the "Little Citizen's Pledge."

Director Proximo took a few steps back from the lectern and faced the banner, head held high while placing a hand over his heart, indicating what each kit needs to do upon standing. They all followed the Director's example and as one giant chorus, recited the "Little Citizen's Pledge."

"Each and everyday, from youth till adult,

I promise to carry out my part, small as it may be.

Each and everyday, from dusk to dawn,

I pledge to be a shining star among peers, a model for others.

Each and everyday, for as long as I am a Little Lombax,

I pray that the universe guide me to who I need to be."

Director Proximo moved back to the lectern and spoke into the mic. "Good job, kits... or should I say students?"

The crowd murmured silently, unsure of how to go about the Director's statement.

"That is all students; you're dismissed."

With that, every kit turned toward the four doors and began, in a somewhat dysfunctional manner, filtered out through the doors and into the hall. Terin stood against the wall of the assembly hall, watching as the other kits filed by, some speaking in hushed whispers and giggles as they passed by, few even going so far as to point.

Terin ignored them and looked about the hall, his gaze eventually drifting toward the podium where he saw Jace climb up the ledge and walk over to Director Proximo. He said something Terin couldn't hear and turned away, heading behind the walls of the hall. They must be shortcuts toward the school offices. And yet, yes. Jace did, very rudely, talk back to a teacher and flat-out disobeyed proper authority, but... he was only trying to make amends. Terin realized that Jace truly was sorry for asking that question back at the entrance. As he was about to turn away, Terin noticed Jace turning back toward the crowd, watching as the last of the kits left the rooom, spotting him along the wall. Jace smiled and waved goodbye.

"Come on Jace. Now," Director Proximo commanded sternly, pointing downward next to him, his wishes expressed crystal clear.

"Okay, sir," Jace answered, complying with the command given. As Jace turned away and started following Proximo, Terin didn't realize his feet carrying him over to the podium and his mouth opening, tongue forming the words as he called out, "Hey Jace!" Both Jace and Burns turned back suddenly, their ears held high in alert at the surprising call.

"What's up Terin?" Jace inquired, confused.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Terin answered, standing at the ledge of the podium. "And, I'm sorry you're in trouble."

"No need, that's okay Terin," Jace replied, giving a thumbs-up to the silver lombax. Terin smiled and nodded, returning one as well. Jace reacted just as positively as Terin did.

"Mr. Arc," the booming voice of Director Proximo cut in, directing both kits' attention to him. "Class starts soon... and I wouldn't want to see you again so soon, now do we?"

Terin shook his head.

"Take it from me Terin: "It's never a good thing when a students goes to the office on his first day." Director Proximo looked over at Jace.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Gibbous?"

"Sure."

Proximo sighed and turned his gaze to Terin again. "Go ahead now, and if your teacher asks why you're late, tell them to call me. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled. "If I ever see you later Terin, hope it is under better circumstances. Goodbye."

"To you to." Terin turned and hastily stalked up the incline toward the door. Once out of sight, Director Proximo turned toward Jace. "Now come on, Mr. Gibbous, disciplinary measures must be taken."

Together, they headed through the backway and into the school's offices.

* * *

The bus slowed down to a stop and opened the doors, the sun was still hanging in the sky as Terin stepped out, looking about the quiet cul-de-sac. He was the only kit to get picked up and dropped off, leading him to wonder if there were any kits who lived in this circle. The thought of he and his sisters being possibly the only kids among these few houses was a bummer. Or maybe these parents were holding their kits from entering until later, taking it upon themselves to rear their children for a few extra years.

"Terin! Terin!" The cries of two girls filled the afternoon air as Terin was swamped yet again by crushing hugs.

"Hello Sara. Hello Ava," Terin greeted, returning the gesture. "Well, the soldier finally comes home. How was your first day at school?" Gavin asked, standing in the doorway. Karen stood next to her husband, smiling as her son, flanked by her daughters came up to them.

"Great Mom. I was just telling Sara and Ava that I did all my homework on the bus and that I can play with them."

"That's fantastic honey, what about school? Make any new friends?"

Terin stared into his mother's eyes, then his father's. He beamed, answering both his parent's question and their prayers.

"Well, for one, I believe this calls for a celebration. How about dinner?" Gavin asked about. Sara and Ava shared excited looks and quickly nodded their heads.

"Sure Dad." Terin answered, a big toothy smile across his face. Even Karen, levelheaded she was, couldn't resist the proud smile she currently wore.

"That sounds great," Karen added, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek. She turned away and went inside the house, grabbing everything she believed they'd need for the night.

"That's it?" Gavin asked, ears drooping as he too entered the house, followed by Terin, Sara, and Ava. "My idea was only worth a quick peck."

"That's all you'll be getting if that keeps up," Karen playfully admonished. "Now Terin, you go get changed. Nice clothes. Girls, you too. I want to see one handsome and two pretty kits downstairs in five minutes."

"Sure Mom," Terin said, making a mad dash for the stairs.

"Okay Momma." Sara and Ava too made that same dash for the stairs, making their way up to their room.

Gavin smiled as he watched his kits. His gaze turned toward his wife and took in her attire. Karen caught this and asked, "What?"

"Shouldn't you change too?" He returned, raising an eyebrow. "You're still in your pajamas."

Karen laughed, looking down at herself. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Good eye dear," she said as she pulled away. Gavin pointed to the stairs. "Now, you naughty queen."

The 'naughty queen' laughed again, heading for the stairs. Gavin chuckled silently to himself. They were going to be longer than five miuntes. But it would be worth it.


End file.
